1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spike, and more particularly to a spike assembly for shoes or the like having a cushioning device for absorbing the shocks and vibrations that may be transmitted to the shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical spikes for shoes are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and comprise a ring or a sleeve 4 engaged with the bottom of the shoe sole 2 of the shoe 1, and a spike body or a fastener 3 engaged through the sleeve 4 and threaded and secured to the shoe sole 2 for securing the fastener 3 and the sleeve 4 onto the shoe sole 2. The spikes have no cushioning device provided therein such that the shocks and the vibrations that may be transmitted to the shoes may be directly transmitted to the feet of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spikes for shoes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a spike assembly for shoes or the like including a cushioning device for absorbing the shocks and vibrations that may be transmitted to the shoes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a spike assembly comprising a spike body including a fastener provided on top for attaching the spike body to a shoe sole, the spike body including a stem extended downward therefrom and having a lower end, a cap attached to the lower end of the stem, a first cushioning pad engaged between the cap and the spike body for cushioning and absorbing a shock transmitted from the cap to the spike body, and a second cushioning pad engaged between the cap and the lower end of the stem for cushioning a shock transmitted from the cap to the stem of the spike body.
A device may rotatably secure the cap to the stem and includes one or more catches for rotatably catching the cap to a lower head of the stem.
The cap includes a cavity formed therein for receiving the stem, the catch means includes at least one catch member extended inward of the cavity of the cap for engaging with the head of the stem. The catch member includes an inclined guiding surface for guiding the head of the stem into the cavity of the cap.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.